Bring Me To Life
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Aidou had nothing. He was unloved. Everyone had their special 'someone', but what about Aidou? The blonde finally decides to end it all... but it backfires, and it becomes a new beggining. Angsty... sad... Aidou needs lots of love. But he got none. -cry-


**Author's Note: **This song really shows what I think Aidou is going through. I mean, see, he likes Kaname but Kaname no-likey him... and Kain's supposed to be his Yaoi partner but he blew it by going with Ruka. Aidou needs some love.

* * *

**BRING ME BACK TO LIFE**

_A Song-Fiction by Raquelle-Alexander_

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors...?_

_Leading you down into my core... where I've become so numb,_

Alone.

That's all he was going to be. Kaname was with Yuuki, Ichijou was with Seiren, Kain was with Ruka and Shiki was with Rima. He was the odd one out. He had nobody to love. It didn't matter how many times he fought and argued with Yuuki- he knew he could never compete with her for Kaname-sama's affections.

But he still felt awful, rejected... suicidal.

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold!_

_Until you find it there and lead it, back... home._

Being suicidal wasn't such a bad thing really...

Now that the complicated issues (Kuran Rido) were over, and after Kaname-sama and himself had returned with all the others from their trip... and Cross Academy was at peace. Love was blooming. Smiling couples could be seen everywhere in the Moon Dorm, after seeing how close they had been to losing their loved ones.

Now they had found them- their soul mates, love partners... best friend.

Aidou had none.

_Wake me up,_

_Wake me up inside,_

_I can't wake up!_

_Wake me up inside,_

_Save me...?_

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

Could he run away from all this? Well, he had a chance.

And he was going to do it.

Gone, was the cheerful, playful and active blonde who flirted with random girls or boys. Here, was the sad and lonely vampire who was feeling angsty and troubled. He had stopped talking to Kain and the others all that much- and they had never noticed. They were too busy locked up in their _happy, carefree_ little lives while Aidou had the living hell eaten out of him every single, beating second.

He hated them. He hated _all_ of them.

_Wake me up!_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_I can't wake up...?_

_Before I come undone,_

_Save me...?_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!  
_

The blonde took one last glance at his room, and walked out into the cold, chilly night. He liked it that way. It now matched how he was feeling.

Nothing mattered now. Not his grades, his family, not even himself. But he wanted to look as composed as possible before he died. How would he die, you may ask? He would die alone. He would die at someplace secluded, and pure... probably untouched.

He made his way to the Silver Fountain, a beautiful fountain located in the middle of Cross Academy. The fountain was built by Cross Kaien himself, and it was a place where vampires hated to go. It was too pure and bright for their tastes. But they had never tried going there during the night...

It was beautiful, quiet and pure. And the last purity of the place would be his, and his only.

Dying beside the Silver Fountain ought to be nice.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me!_

_Breathe into me, and make me real..._

_Bring me, to life._

He sat down on the cool exterior of the fountain.

The cold air pinched his cheeks, tinting them slightly pink. The Sakura Trees blossomed, but they were no match for Aidou's beauty. The blonde smiled, enjoying the peaceful surroundings, and took out a box of Pocky.

His last box.

_Wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside,_

_I can't wake up...?_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Save me...?_

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

"Who's there?" Aidou called out.

A rustling sound came from the bushes, and a golden coated fox stepped out into the open. Aidou blinked at the beauty of the creature. "Hello there... you're alone too, aren't you?" He said, a little sadly to the fox.

The fox's eyes glinted, and it stepped, slowly, closer to the blonde. It hopped onto the fountain- next to where the blonde was sitting- and leaned in close to Aidou's ear.

"_You shall die in the most beautiful way possible._"

_Wake me up!_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_I can't wake up...?_

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me...!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Aidou felt his skin burning, and a blinding white light encased him. The light slowly faded, leaving a shocked Aidou, standing on the spot swaying dangerously.

He touched his neck, where a black tattoo of a swan had emerged.

"_I, too, know the pain of rejection. Follow me... and you shall gain the joy you rightfully deserve."_

_I've been living a lie,_

_There's nothing inside!_

_Bring me to life!_

Aidou was fading... slowly. What was happening to him? He felt himself getting light-headed...

Something was being stripped from his brain. What was it? Wait... where was he? What was he doing here? _Who was he_?

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling!_

_Only you are the life among the dead,_

Nothing.

He was nothing at all. The golden fox dived in and sank its teeth into Aidou's neck, drawing blood from the staring, unblinking blonde. The fox drained the blonde, and Aidou dropped onto the floor.

He wasn't moving.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems..._

_Got to open my eyes to everything!_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul,_

_Don't let me die here..._

_There must be something more...?_

**_BRING ME TO LIFE!_**

It didn't mean he was dead.

He was weak- but not dead. The fox was grinning, and it bowed its head to Aidou.

"_Thank you for your contribution. You shall be reborn into a new life, into a different person. All pain will be forgotten._"

_WAKE ME UP!_

_WAKE ME UP INSIDE...?_

_I CAN'T WAKE UP!_

_WAKE ME UP INSIDE!_

_SAVE ME!_

_CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK!_

He was gone.

Lying down, unmoving and unbreathing, on the cold, hard floor. He got his wish. He looked like a peaceful angel as he lay there dead. The fox had gone, and now snow was falling around the whole city.

It was the sign that someone of Ice blood had died. In the vampire world, these things happened often when an Ice type died... But something was horrible, strange and wrong.

The snowflakes covering the pavements and streets... were _red_.

_Wake me up._

_Bid my blood to run._

_I can't wake up._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Morning came.

Teachers, and human students crowded around he dead body. Petrified sobs were heard from innocent girls, who had to see this view. Even the males felt like throwing up. A group of good-looking students pushed their way through the crowd. The vampires were awakened by the scent of fresh blood.

Kain Akatsuki looked down at the beautiful face of his cousin.

"_Aidou...?_" He whispered softly to himself, looking down at his cousin's still unblinking form. Slowly... he sank to his knees, still in shock. This was just a dream, was it not? Ruka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aidou... how...?" Kaname frowned, looking at the dead body of his right-hand man. He never saw anything wrong with the blonde- he was always smiling. Happy and content. Why would he be killed, and in this secluded place as well?

"Hey... look." Ichijou said, prying open Aidou's cold hand gently.

_I've been living a lie..._

_There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

Aidou Hanabusa was many things.

Crazy, handsome, funny, irritating and flirty. It was impossible to forget his beautiful face, whether it was glowing with enthusiasm or glowing with hate. He loved all his friends and family dearly, not caring much what they did to him, or who they were.

The blonde even showed some signs of caring for Zero, when he had returned to Cross Academy, by striking up a decent conversation with the prefect, and talking to him once or twice.

He was unforgettable...

He was adorable...

He was beautiful...

He was... unloved.

The rules of Alchemy state that giving something away will earn you something of equal value in return. But life is unfair, and no matter how much love Aidou gave out, he got none back.

For in his hand...

_._

_._

_._

_Was a green marble, finally split into two._

* * *

Excuse me if there is any spelling/grammar errors. I hope you enjoyed it. Should I write a series on this? Hehe.


End file.
